


Did you miss me?

by lashtonspenguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short drabble about 14 Year old Luke and 15 Year old Ashton's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

Ashton was 15, nearly 16 and Luke was 14. Luke looked up to his older friend, he always felt cool when he hung out with Ashton, he liked to go into the forest with him, or go to the beach, or anywhere really. Ashton liked having Luke as a friend, his friends thought he was cool despite him being in the year below, Luke attracted a lot of girls so Ashton's friends liked that the group got attention. Ashton was an 'American Football' player, he recently had to attend practise a lot more and this upset Luke, Luke missed Ashton but he knew sport was important to the older boy, plus they'd arranged to hang out just them two on the weekend. This brightened Luke's week up and gave him something to look forward to. Luke was sitting on the sofa on his phone, replying to his messages, his mum walked up behind him, "Who are you messaging?" She asked teasingly.  
"Just some girl who messaged me" Luke replied in a montone.  
"Oo, do you like her?" Liz asked.  
"Mum, if i liked her i'd be a little bit more excited that she messaged me wouldn't I?" Luke replied sarasticly.  
"No need for that tone, anyway has your friend Ashton found a prom date yet?" She asked  
"How am I supposed to know?" Luke asked rolling his eyes  
"He's your friend!" Liz replied shortly. "Can you go and set the table please" She continued.  
"I don't suppose that's an actual question, it's more of a demand" Luke stated.  
"Gosh,what is with you! you're so grumpy" His mother commented, Luke's brothers walked into the dining room and Luke rolled his eyes once more. He wasn't usually like this but recently having no contact with Ashton made him feel down.   
Luke's mother served up dinner, as Luke began to eat, he relaxed a bit, realising that it was Thursday and in 2 days he'd be hanging with Ashton.   
He liked Ashton and his friendgroup but he considered Ashton his best friend. When Ashton isn't at school, Luke doesn't know who to sit next to at lunch.

The next day Luke got dressed for school as usual, his top button undone, his mother realising and forcing him to do it up as she wanted him to look smart. His hair gelled into a quiff, and his shoes shined, he grabbed his lunch money, and started walking towards the bus stop. His phone buzzed, he looked down, it was just some girl from his maths class. As he stood waiting for his bus, he saw Ashton drive past in his mums car, he was looking down, with his headphones in, he looked tired and Luke felt his heart beat a little bit faster, this confused Luke. Luke got on his bus and sat at the back as usual, he was quieter today. He was thinking about tomorrow, and how he gets to spend time with his best friend alone, and this made his heart race, again he didn't know why, was it out of admiration for his best friend. He put it down to excitement and just shrugged it off. Getting off the bus and into school Luke saw Ashton, Ashton smiled and fist-bumped him. Luke said hello to his other friends and a bunch of girls walked over talking to Luke and his friends. The day dragged but when it was finally over Luke was glad. He just wanted it to be tomorrow, he packed his lunch ready and everything, Luke's mum watched her boy's excited face.  
"Luke I want you to be home by 4pm tomorrow okay?" Liz asked  
"But mum, me and Ashton were gonna grab dinner after? and then meet with the gang for a film"he replied  
"Fine, but you must ring me at 4pm and as soon as dinners over and after the film, i'll pick you up so please don't attempt any bus journeys or walking routes okay?" She asked  
"Of course mum, thank you" He said, grinning in empty joy.  
"Now go up and have your shower!"His mum laughed.  
Luke showered and then went straight to bed at 9pm, he set his alarm for the morning.  
When it went off he was straight up and downstairs for breakfast, his mum sighed at him.   
"I'll ring you later mum!" he shouted as he walked out the door.  
"Hold on!" She replied, but Luke was long gone.   
He saw his best friend down the street and they started walking to the forest together.  
Ashton looked at his best friend and smiled.   
When they finally got to the forest they started pushing eachother and ended up tumbling over. Luke on the bottom and Ashton on top, he noticed how Ashton's eye's sparkled a pretty hazel green colour. "Did you miss me?" Ashton uttered. "Because I missed you" He continued, he was very close to Luke at this point, their noses touching. Ashton lent forward and pressed his lips to Luke's. This took Luke's breath away. "I-i'm sorry" Ashton said as he got up, not daring to look at Luke. Luke stood up slowly and started walking towards the older boy, putting his hand on his shoulder, and with his other arm grabbing his hand, and placing it on his heart, which was beating excesivley fast. "I think i'm in love with you Luke" Ashton whispered. "I know it's not right, we're both boys, something's wrong with me isn't it? I shouldn't want to hold you, kiss you and cuddle you. I'm not normal" Ashton muttered. Luke cupped the boys cheek, "I love you too" His fingers tracing around Ashton's cheek as Ashton smiled slightly. Luke leant forward and kissed his lips gently, the kiss was simple, sweet and innocent. Ashton smiled, and pulled Luke into a tight hug, Luke felt Ashton's strong muscles around him and he felt truley happy, he kissed Ashton's cheek. "Are you ready for lunch?" Ashton asked, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. Luke nodded and both boys sat down and ate together.


End file.
